


Bad Idea

by j_gabrielle



Series: Bad Idea [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Cock Warming, Musician!Kylo, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, manager!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have made Hux take off his wedding ring the moment they walked through the doors. On the plane ride over. When they fucked in the car with the partition rolled up. The night before when he was three fingers deep and Hux was pressed up against the floor to ceiling windows of their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all porn, but it grew feelings.

He should have made Hux take off his wedding ring the moment they walked through the doors. On the plane ride over. When they fucked in the car with the partition rolled up. The night before when he was three fingers deep and Hux was pressed up against the floor to ceiling windows of their hotel room.

Whatever.

Kylo slides it off now and throws it vaguely in the direction of the front door. Hux does not protest, does not even acknowledge it beyond a soft grunt when he rolls his hips. He knows he will be getting an ear full later but how can he be repentant of that eventuality when Hux pushes back against him like that? They deserve this weekend and Kylo is going to spend the next three days wrecking Hux, unravelling him from body to soul till he is satisfied that only his name is the brand of ownership on Hux.

He slaps Hux's arse as he fucks into him. If Hux hadn't already had problems sitting down and walking from the fucking they did last night, he would remember how he begged to be fucked harder into the mattress now.

"Go slow. Please." Hux keens. And Kylo supposes that he has been a little too rough on the man. Instead of relenting, he grips Hux by the nape and pushing him down to the carpet. Picking up speed, he is merciless as he leans over, adding another set of bite marks to the identical ones on Hux's shoulder.

He feels it, the moment Hux comes. His eyes go wide, lips parting, rubbing up on the dark drool stain against his skin, breath stuttering and the walls of his hole fluttering around him. Kylo releases him. Pulling him up by his ginger hair, he thrusts in once, twice and jerks as he empties himself into Hux.

"Kylo." He hears his name being called out. A warm palm pressed against his cheek and he leans into it, brushing kisses to the wrist at the corner of his lips. He eases himself out gently, sighing as he wraps his arms around Hux. Kylo rights him; helping him to lie on his back instead of his front.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" He murmurs in between caresses and worshipful kisses to Hux's cheeks, brows, lips, the tip of his nose.

"No more than usual." Hux says around a yawn. Kylo smiles. "Though I would have wished to have done this in bed. You know? The one just right there?"

"I'm sorry." Kylo hums. He really is not.

"Insatiable." Hux chuckles, kicking off the socks on his feet to join the trail of discarded clothes and tosses suitcases. "Carry me to bed. I hope you're not expecting anymore from me for the next hour." They both look down between them to see Kylo's unwilted erection. He has another apology ripe on his lips, but Hux nips it off in the bud with a strong hand gripping his chin. "You can put it in my mouth while I sleep. Just wake me up if you want to come."

Kylo kisses him deep and ardently, gathering him in his arms as he makes the short trip to the bed. Laying the man down with tender care, he does not break their kisses, revelling in the way he can taste himself on Hux. "It's been too long." He whispers, averting his eyes.

"You know it couldn't be avoided. She is my wife." 

"I know." The ' _So what am I'_ goes unspoken but heard. "It's hard for me when you're not around."

Hux draws him back to him. Nuzzling their noses together, he presses his brow to Kylo. "One day. When you're done being Kylo Ren, frontman of the Masters of Ren and content to be just mine. To be just my Ben again. When you are happy to only have my adorations and no one elses'. One day, when we don't have to hide anymore." Kylo does not say that he has been ready from the moment they first kissed a little over two years ago, two minutes before Hux had to leave his bed to be married to the woman he calls wife.

He smiles, leaning down to press another kiss to Hux's lips. Tangling his hands in Hux's hair, he pushes the man down, spreading his legs to cradle him. For now there is this. And it must be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to lie. I really want to write more for this. In my head, I envision Kylo being the frontman of a band and Hux as his manager or some sort. I don't know. I am bursting at the seams to just keep writing.


End file.
